<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>new talks by itsatiredwriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25636354">new talks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsatiredwriter/pseuds/itsatiredwriter'>itsatiredwriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bokuaka Week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!, haikyuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Movie Night, Roommates, and they were ROOMMATES</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:00:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,067</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25636354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsatiredwriter/pseuds/itsatiredwriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>they have been roommates for nearly over six months and koutarou knows very little about akaashi keiji. his fix for it? movie night!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, BokuAka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bokuaka Week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>new talks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>it’s all dialogue yes</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Kaashi!"</p><p>"Good evening, Bokuto-san. What is it?"</p><p>"When are you free again?"</p><p>"Oh, well, I have a shift right now… My next day off is Friday. Why?"</p><p>"We're having a movie night!"</p><p>"Huh? Sorry, Bokuto-san, when- Becareful with your head, the cabinet door is open-"</p><p>"Ah! Thanks. And we didn't. But! We're roommates!! We've been roommates for a couple of months now, and I just know so little about you! You don't know much about me either, don't you think that's a bit weird?"</p><p>"Uh… not really, our schedules do clash a lot."</p><p>"I mean, yeah!! But that's why I want to have a movie night, to get to know you better."</p><p>"Oh, okay. It's nice that you feel like that, actually."</p><p>"So Friday?!"</p><p>"Friday, yes. But Bokuto-san, could you step aside please, I need to get to the fridge.”</p><p>"Oh, yeah-"</p><p>"Thank you. _____ And have you had dinner yet?"</p><p>"No, I was gonna make some toast! You want it?"</p><p>"I am actually in of a hurry, just meant to put the milk back in. I have to run now, Bokuto-san."</p><p>"Yeah! Right! Have a good day at work, 'Kaashe."</p><p>"Thank you, Bokuto-san."</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>"Hey ‘Kaashi! Did you sleep well? I heard some rattling at night.”</p><p>“Oh, yes, good afternoon. And yes, I did, I just tend to turn a lot in bed. What about you?” </p><p>“Ah that’s good then! I was okay too. So what movie should we watch?”</p><p>“I am confused, wasn't this a movie Night?"</p><p>"Well yeah… But it's just the title! Is it important when we watch the movie really? I just wanna talk to you."</p><p>“But if we're watching a movie, we shouldn't be doing a lot of talking."<br/><br/></p><p>”Does it bother you?"</p><p>"Uh… maybe a little."</p><p>"We'll talk after then! The important thing is that we do something together, that's all- oW-"</p><p>“Bokuto-san! Are you ok?”</p><p>“Damn wall... Uhmm, my nose hurts...”</p><p>“You need to pay more attention to where you’re going, Bokuto-san, you’re quite clumsy. I can go see if we any ointment for your nose... Go sit down in the living room while I look for it.”</p><p>“Okie...”</p><p>“_________  Here, I found it."</p><p>“Thanks, ‘Kaashi.”</p><p>“Does it feel any better?”</p><p>“Yeah!”</p><p>"Well, I’m glad then. So, what movies do you usually like to watch?"</p><p>"Hm… Anything fun!"</p><p>"Then-"</p><p>"Horror movies aren't fun!"</p><p>"... How did you know I would suggest a horror movie?"</p><p>"I hear them playing at ungodly hours after you come back from work."</p><p>"Oh Bokuto-san! I had no idea they were so loud, I'll lower the volume next time."</p><p>"Eh, it's okay, I tend to fall right back asleep. But yeah, no horror movies right now!"</p><p>"I don't understand what you mean with they're not fun, they're very entertaining to me."</p><p>"HOW?!"</p><p>"All the makeup and special effects and, sometimes admitedly terrible acting… and also how stupid most characters are, they almost deserve the ends they receive."</p><p>"... You're a sadist."</p><p>"It's just a movie, Bokuto-san."</p><p>"UNLESS YOU WANNA DEAL WITH ME SCREAMING EVERY FIVE SECONDS, NO HORROR MOVIES!"</p><p>"Ah, so you're a scardy-cat."</p><p>"I AM. Just take your seat at the couch, go on!"</p><p>"Okay. ______ How about an action movie then?"</p><p>"Yes! Those are definitely fun. Let's see, give me the control remote please-"</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>“Well, that was...”</p><p>“Bad. It was bad.”</p><p>“RIGHT?! WHAT WAS WITH THE PLOT HOLES EVERY TWENTY MINUTES AND THE LAME FIGHT SCENES?!</p><p>“Grh- Lower Bokuto-san, please.”</p><p>“Sorry!”</p><p>“But you’re right. Not to mention how the entire plot just made no sense whatsoever... And I know those actors are actually good, so why the stiff acting?”</p><p>“No idea... You saw their faces when they thought the girl was dead?! It was like their eyes were dead!”</p><p>“They were like aliens trying to pass off as human.”</p><p>“Now that would’ve been a better plot!”</p><p>“Ahaha, it would’ve been, wouldn’t i-AUWWWWWW-“</p><p>“You tired already, ‘Kaashi?”</p><p>“Perhaps... ________ I may have lied to you earlier, Bokuto-san. I barely slept last night.”</p><p>“OH! What, why tho? What kept you up?”</p><p>“_______ I trust you already know that I work as a bartender?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“I deliberately pick the night shifts so I can sleep during the day. Sometimes I think I’m not quite so good with interacting with people... When you asked for this I was really surprised, I didn’t think you’d want to get close to me, most of our conversations have been me complaining about things you do around the apartment... And being asleep during the day means I get to avoid thinking about more unpleasant things in life, I guess.”<br/>“I get what you mean.”</p><p>“You do?!”</p><p>“Yeah... It’s like you said actually, you’re not the only roommate I’ve had that complain me, people tend to say I’m loud and annoying and faking smiles or being friendly... stuff like that. For a while there I did think there was just something wrong with me. But I have very good friends and they’ve helped me a lot!! If I can say anything to comfort you it’s that you have a lot of worth and some people just aren’t patient enough to stick around to see it. But I want to, Akaashi. You said that most of our conversations were you complaining me but a lot of them were also you helping me, like today with my nose and last week with my head and the cabinet. Maybe you aren’t good with people, but you’ve been good with me. And I honestly doubt you don’t have any friends either, you‘ve been good with them too. And about unplesant things in life... How’s it working out for you cause I’ve tried and I got nowhere really.”</p><p>“Bokuto-san... I- I don’t even know how to begin to answer to that.”</p><p>“Hm, you don’t really have to. I can see a lot on your face. I’m here if you need to talk, really.”</p><p>“Why are you going so far for a random roommate?”</p><p>“Not random, we’ve known each other for a half a year now. Plus, isn’t that how you make friends? Everyone needs support and we live together!”</p><p>“You’re right, Bokuto-san. And thank you, deeply. What you said means a lot to me. And I hope you know you can talk to me as well. I’m sorry if I ever made you feel like your other roommates did.” </p><p>“Forget about that now! I wanna plan another movie night instead.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading and pls leave a comment!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>